we are the same
by VeejayAsti
Summary: in life arataki always been shunned by everyone,not be able to contain his sadness until he met a person who understands him and accept him,they all very happy until something happens...,SHOUNEN AI/Yaoi maybe? DONT LIKE DONT READ ,assassinXpriest OC
1. prolouge

N/A : This is my first fanfiction so sorry for bad grammar because English is not my actual language well I hope you enjoy this fic I wrote ^^

Also warning maybe this fiction contained Shounen Ai/yaoi **if you don't like it don't read!**

if you don't know what is shounen ai it means boys love. Also I don't own ragnarok 2 I only own the characters I made

here's the character info before you read the fic (main character only) :

**Kirishima arataki**

A priest,it was rare for a boy to be a priest but he wants to heal all so he choose it

Age : 18

Job : Chef

A shota tipe boy,he was clumsy and shy but will be very courageous at some times,likes to cook and a little um..stupid maybe? Always not focused but had a very kind heart

**Toushiki Hiraku**

A quiet assassin that was very talented and strong

Age : 18

Job : blacksmith

A quiet assassin who always stays in the darkness and a loner,love peaceful scary but actually got a soft heart on the inside and loves animals especially bears.

This is only the character info

Okay enjoy the story~

Click next chapt! ^ o ^


	2. Chapter 1 : why am i different?

All I want to do is to make all people happy…..

But why..all this happens?..

Arataki! STOP IT!

I stared wide eyes at the woman in front of me, wounded badly, some of her skin burnt ,and lost a lot of blood. She nearly died

Other priest started to heal her and separate me from her, my master stared at me fearfully. I had lost control, then he dragged me to somewhere more less crowded and started to yell at me

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ARATAKI?! ARE YOU INSANE?! THAT WOMAN ALMOST GOT KILLED!"

I can only stared at him with fear on eyes, I don't really remember what I have done…

Today was supposed to be my healing test for priest skill later on ,yet I do it in reverse…

"i-i-im s-sorry " I my eyes already red from the tears, I don't know what to say anymore. He look at me like I was a cursed monster. "you are not a healer…you are a killer…" he said and stared at me coldly, that words really got me…I looked down and stared blankly.

"what's going on in here?!" I saw my parents coming, crap…

My master then come to my parents and told everything all I can do is standing here scared of what my father father came to me and stare at me with his cold eyes "go home"

"f-father i-I" "GO HOME I SAID!"

"e-eeep!" I started to run home, my father really scary sometime I don't want to get hit again. As I was home I was then run slightly to my room and hide in my closet, I really cant face my father…,I'm such a loser..I'm a monster too..

Why am I different?...

I cried a long time that night

I was awaken by drops of water from the leaves hitting my face

Why am I dreaming that moment again?...its been 6 years

I woke up and stared at the sky

So blue…so beautiful..so peaceful

The color that always makes me smile

I almost makes mistakes and makes others disappointed that's why I don't have any friends

"*sigh*" I sighed and summon my pet poring,I named my pet poro I always love poro,I think it was was my only friend now

Poro looked at me cutely and started to bounce into my lap, I hugged poro happily and pat him

6 years had passed I'm a priest now, even if I already can heal people I still make much mistakes, I live alone now but I have no home yet that's why I search for a nice place to sleep.

I started to pack my things and stand up start to walk with poro, as usual I searched for a new quest and wounded people to heal and gained new level, but when I see people around partying and together laughing I almost felt envy about them, I never have a friend before I always alone. I had in a party a week ago but I screwed up I ended up hurting them all and causes their mission failed, so I keep distant to people afraid of making mistakes again.

I walked down the hill and pick up some ingredients for my job and heal myself after a fight until I saw a place called "dimension gap" that was look like another dimension. I gulped when I look at the place "this is where my mission go.." I saw the trees and lands all red and blue and the sky is black its so scary I hate this place. "n-no way I would go in there u-uh im not ready.." I backed away and goes to find another mission to done, im such a loser..

Finally I got another mission! I jumped so happy until I saw a wounded bird on the ground, I think it just broke it's wing.

"poor little bird…" I picked up the bird and stare at it "should I heal it? I should but…" I'm still afraid of making mistakes but this bird..really needs my help..

"okay..i have to try"

I closed my eyes and started to relax, I feel the warm aura started to get into me. Still try to concentrate I flow the warm aura gently to the bird, healing the bird. I open my eyes slowly and saw the bird already got fully healed.

"I did it…I did it!" I was very happy and let the bird fly away, healing animals still easy to do I can still heal them perfectly sometimes…but humans….

"maybe I have to practice more…" I started to leave the place until I heard someone's voice calling me.

"oi! Priest! Over here!" the voice getting clearer , I think he's calling me because when I looked around there's no other priest than me around.

"d-do you call me?" "yes please come here quick!" there's no doubt that I was the one who had been called. So I started to run to him and saw one of his party got badly injured because of the last dungeon.

"can you please heal my friend? He's badly injured and we still need him for another khara and missions"

"b-but I…m-maybe you can find another priest?" "please! There's no other priest around and it's hard to search for one here" I gulped and nodded slowly but I'm still scared…

I bend down and put my hand on the bleeding wound, I closed my eyes and tries to relax as usual. As I feel the warm aura get into me again I gently flow it to the body.

But then…those memories flows back into my head, fear started to get into me as I feel my power become uncontrollable. "AAAAAAAAAGGHHH" I was very shocked when I heard him scream because of pain . "n-no i—" I try to concentrate more harder but fear still inside me that the power get even more worse than before "AAAAAAGGH" I feel he started to lose consciousness , I still try to manage my power but then a hand grabs my hand and stopped me from hurting.

"STOP IT ENOUGH!" the leader of the party shouted at me. "ARE YOU REALLY A PRIEST?! YOU CAN'T EVEN HEAL MY FRIEND YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!" the leader then dragged the injured party and tells the other party member and leave me all alone

Alone again…

Why…

I looked down as tears started to flow into my cheek

All I want to do is to make people happy

But why all this happens every time?...

Why am i….different?...

I look up at the sky as it getting darker

I have to find place to sleep tonight….

I woke up as I feel the warmth of the sun on my face, the light makes my eyes open slightly. "n-ngh..its morning already?..." I sit up slightly and look around "hmm strange there's no one here this place is so empty…maybe they already cleared all missions here?" , usually it's not too crowded here like prontera or Alberta and other crowded place but it is strange that I don't see anyone else here except the usual creatures here.

"well better no one here so I wont hurt anybody today.." I remembered what happens yesterday..i hurt another people again..

Father..can I really be a good priest? Can I really make other people happy? I wonder..

I checked my missions, but already cleared all except one dungeon..on the dimension gap..gulp..

Oh no not there..that place is scary! But I have to do it…ugh..its more scary because I'm alone! , Ugh..if I had party all along I will be fine but I will hurt them at the end..

I walked and finally arrived in front of the dimension gap now all I have to do is pick up the mission and go there…easy..but I'm still scared!

Without realizing I already pick up the mission and already walked in the dimension gap

"oh no what should I do.." I looked around and walk cautiously until I saw the boss in front of me. I only can stare with wide eye

I think I can win this but it will be a hard one because I'm a priest I'm more into healing and defend more than attacks , so even if I had a strong HP and not finish this fight more fast , my HP can be in trouble because my SP can be drained out and I cant heal myself anymore. Yet my attacks is so weak…

But I have to try!

I started to attack the boss as the battle begins…

But yet I'm still losing…

My SP is really low and my health is in danger yet the boss still have half of the HP and still attacking me with non stop.

I panted heavily lying on the ground, my vision getting blurry and my head feels very heavy and dizzy

Ugh is this the end?...

But then I saw shadows started to surrounded me, its so dark..what is this am I turning blind?..

But then I saw a person in front of me. Who is that?...when I'm about to ask who is that person is but then all I see is black and I lose my consciousness.

A/N :its chapt one! Sorry for took some long time I had to think very hard about the chapter ,I hope you all like it and please review for the next chapter! Your reviews will make me more happy and make the next chapter faster ^ o ^ !

Hiraku : I think it's impossible you get a review because people hardly read a ragnarok fanfic -_-

Arataki : e-eh don't say that hiraku I know she will have at least one review or followers!

Author : only one? Q u Q

Arataki : e-eh i-I mean is d-don't give up!

Author : thank you aratak *hugs*

Hiraku : *sigh* review please or there will be no next chapt!

Author : also you can request for the story and other fanfiction~ ^ u ^/


	3. Chapter 2 : Toushiki Hiraku

The color of red everywhere…

Blood, fire, screams…

A sight that was feared by everyone

Everywhere is so hot and burning, everyone is running for their lives but only some of them got lucky.

The others got trapped and burn until they all die…

"f-father! Hang on!" I grabbed my father's hand and tries to pull him out from the ruins that was trapped him. "*cough* arataki let go of me" "*sobs* n-no! I don't want you end up like the others! You have to survive!" I keep pulling him out but I'm too weak , I cant pull him out even if I tried.

Tears rolling on my cheek as I keep trying. No..even if my father are scary and I sometime hate him but I don't want him to die like this..i'm scared I will be alone!

"arataki…I'm..*cough* sorry" I look down at my father as he tries to tell me something, but the screams makes my father's voice hard to listen. I tries to listen what he was saying but then the ruins drops more and separate me from my father. I only stared at horror that fire already surrounding me, I ran out as I saw everything is burning.

Finally I arrived at a safer place but the site of a burning village still in front of me, I stared at the village with wide eyes, I cannot believe this..now I'm alone..

"n-no f-father…FATHER!" I cried hard until I heard someone voice

"oi wake up! Wake up!"

…

"oi wake up!"

I opened my eyes as I heard the voice ….was that all a dream?..

"ugh…" I looked around to see I was in someone's room, but who's room is it?

"are you okay? ….you cried the whole time…" I cried? I feel my eyes sore and the pillow got wet because of my tears…oh yes..i cried..

"w-where am i?.." I look at the guy beside me he had a beautiful green yet fierce eyes, black messy short hair, and a built body. "you are in my room…what are you looking at?..." I realize that I have been looking at his physical appearance. I blushed slightly " i-im sorry! U-um who are you?"

He look at me and sighed "oh….i forgot to introduce myself.." "my name is Toushiki Hiraku I'm an assassin"

A-assassin?! So that's why I saw shadow surrounding me before I lost my conscious…b-but I'm here with an assassin! T-this is dangerous..

"don't worry I'm not going to kill you..I'm not that coldhearted" he glared at me, makes me stunned by his glare "s-sorry!" I try not to panic but I can't I never seen an assassin before and they all told me that assassin is dangerous.

" *sigh* relax…anyway what's your name?" s-should I tell him? Fine I tell him " Kirishima Arataki a priest" he look at me surprised "a priest? Why you fight there all alone?..." well I know that in midgard everyone is searching for a priest to be one party with them for every boss battle and it's rare to see a priest fights solo for boss battles.

"….i don't have any friends" well everyone knows partying is not supposed to be friends first but you can also partying with a stranger just to complete a mission, I was the one who avoids partying.

"why don't you ask for party?..." he look at me more softly because he had known that I was one of people that describes as 'lonely' or 'hated'

"….." I didn't answer because I did not fully trusted this guy yet, I'm not used to tell my past to other people. He look at me and sighed "well it's okay if you don't want to tell, I'm not forcing you to…." He patted me by my head "stay here if you want to, I will be outside if you need anything…" this guy is not as cruel as I thought…"um w-why are you so kind to me?" he look at me and give a small soft smile "because…..we are the same" then he walk out of the room.

Its still surprising to see him smile ,because he's not a type that would smile a lot. I still confused of what the words means "we are the same" from him, maybe he had a life like me too? I don't know…

But remembered that he patted my head before makes me blush again "ugh..why am I blushing.." maybe because I have never get affection before..

I look out at the window that the sky is already dark, it's night and I'm so sleepy..

Maybe I took some rest for a while

I wonder what he do outside there...i hear strange noise

Oh well..go to sleep now

I lie back to the bed as I drifted off to sleep

…

So this guy's name is Kirishima Arataki…

Rare for a guy to be a priest..

I closed the room door behind me, a room where arataki is staying. i think this guy had a past that makes him act like this.

Just like me…

There's no time to think that now..i have to do my job

I'm a blacksmith so I have to make weapons every night. I take my unfinished weapons and started to finished it one by one, maybe it was a bit noisy because of the 'pang' sounds when I hit weapons with a hammer after warming it up, but it will be not a problem probably that guy already asleep…

I look at the time as it already past 4 hour, finally it was finished now I can give my pet a food..

I am an assassin, I was known as a talented and strong assassin. I may look scary on the outside since I never shown smile for anybody (except arataki I don't know why I smile too) I have a soft spot on animals. I like animals especially bears , cute one, and I know it's embarrassing but I just love them, and looking at arataki reminds me of one..

I summoned scratch cat thief and give it food and started to rubs it's fur gently, I blushed a little every time I saw cute things *sigh* okay enough this is embarrassing…*looks away*, I look at the clock that it was already late so I decided to sleep on couch and wait until morning arrived.

…..

Cirp cirp cirp…

I woke up as I hear a bird sound beside me, I open my eyes and look at the bird. It's the bird that I heal two days ago!, I can recognize animals that I have been healed. I was so happy when I look that the bird now healthy and well.

As I sits up the bird started to fly and landed on my shoulder chirping happily

"yeah you welcome too" I smiled and saw the bird fly out of the window as it saw someone comes inside the room.

"t-toushiki san…" hiraku look at me with a sleepy face "morning…don't have to be formal just call me hiraku *yawn*" "um..hiraku thank you for letting me stay here"

" I don't mind…hey can you cook?" "um yes..i'm a chef" "oh then can you cook for breakfast? I have to sell the weapons"

"s-sure" I slightly walk to the kitchen, it is strange that we are not even well known each other act as like I was his family or friend but I have to give something in return because he let me stay yesterday.

"what should I cook today…hmm I think I cook some fried chicken…it is strange to have this for breakfast but it's the only ingredients I have so I have no choice" I started to heat up the pan and pour some oil. "I hope he don't mind"

….

"hiraku the breakfast is ready" I started to prepare the table and put the food on the plate as I waited for him to come back. "i-is that fried chicken?..." I look at hiraku that he was showing some kind of drooling expression. "um yes..y-you don't like it?" "meat….chicken…" I was shocked when I look at hiraku's eyes from calm turning to a carnivorous eyes "its been a long time since I eat a meat…" then hiraku started to eat them eagerly . Reminds me of a wild animal eating it's prey.

After awhile hiraku finished eating and started to break the awkward atmosphere. "you still have missions?..." oh yeah I almost forgot about the missions "y-yeah.." "well then let's party..i'll help you"

"w-wait!...i'm not that talented on partying I will be a trouble for you" I remembered what happens when I was partying, I don't want that to happened again…

"it's okay,I know you can do it..come on" hiraku started to pack things and goes outside

…

"Arataki! Heal now!" I saw hiraku's HP keep draining out, and its my job to heal him

"Arataki!" "I know! " I tried to concentrate but fears in me still surrounding me.."i-I cant.." I look in fear as I saw hiraku's skin get burned and making his HP worst.

I cant control it again no..please stop..stop hurting!

"…maybe I should use it there's no other change" hiraku uses red potion to save his HP and finally finishes the battle

I looked down, cried pathetically . I'm afraid of what hiraku's reaction be..or maybe leaving me..alone again

"arataki.." he walked slowly to me as I backed away more "n-no..don't come near me..i-I'm sorry" maybe Its better if I am alone, nobody is going to be hurt.

"arataki its okay..you just have to control it" why..why is he being nice to me? Why can't he just leave me alone..

"b-but I hurt you, everyone that's why I have to be alone! "

"no one deserve to be alone.."

"i-I hurt everyone and I cant focused, I'm not that useful too that's why I don't have friends b-but why you-"

"I will be your friend…I don't judge people by their physical or their negative sides…but their heart, deep inside you don't want to hurt them right?..i understand because we are the same"

He hugged me and tries to comfort the sobbing me, I never met someone this kind before…

But I still don't understand..

What does it mean the word that he said 'we are the same?'….

…..

N/A : sorry for took some looooooong time to finish this, yesterday at 22 December is our national day called "mother's day" here so I have to celebrate it and I have to leave this story for a while, also my father have birthday on that day so I really busy making art for both of my parent's every special national day (o u o'')

I want to show you all my art but I think I'm gonna post it on my tumblr (if I had time because I am a senior on junior high school so I have to prepare for my graduation exams)

Anyway hope you enjoy my story please review! Or maybe you can request for the fanfictions and recommend me nice anime's~ (^ u ^)/

Hiraku : arata…stop hugging me *looks away*

Arataki : eh..b-but *teary eyes*

Hiraku : *sigh* fine *pats*

Hiraku : anyway review if you want to support this ….thing

Me : hey I'm not a 'thing'!


End file.
